


Dance, my child

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drug Use, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: Музыка резко меняется: чересчур живые, активные аккорды. Дерек распахивает глаза, смутно чуя что-то знакомое – и пропадает. Потому что на сцене – Стайлз.





	Dance, my child

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: zhimolost  
> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].
> 
> Song: Abney Park – Sleep Isabella

_Daylight is waning  
consciously fraying in  
sleep, my child_

***

Дерек медленно моргает, стряхивая с ресниц налетевшую пыль: девушка, чье лицо смазано световым пятном, улыбается черными губами, подносит ко рту ладонь и снова сдувает горсть перетертых трав мятным выдохом.

Травы пощипывают уголки глаз, скользят по носоглотке, обволакивают легкие; Дерек чувствует, как густеет кровь и тяжелеют вены, как расслабляются натренированные мышцы. Он откидывается на спинку дивана, жмется затылком, жмурится. Разноцветная вуаль легкими всполохами летит под закрытыми веками. Дерек тягуче сглатывает, поворачивается, слыша смешок.

Питер довольно улыбается, покачивая в ладони бокал коньяка: на его коленях сидит кудрявый мальчишка, напоминающий Айзека, в полупрозрачных шароварах и с золотыми кольцами в сосках.

\- Подарок удался, а? – Питер обводит бокалом зал элитного клуба в глубине Сан-Франциско и щерится, когда девушка в черном лифе и длинной юбке подает ему мундштук кальяна с омелой. – Веселись, племянник, и забудь о своем мальчике хоть на время.

Дерек хочет вздернуть бровь, ответить, что это его дело (Стайлз – его дело), но не может: кто-то ведет губами по его костяшкам и невесомо выдыхает на запястье, а Хейла выгибает. Кожа слишком чувствительна, и любое скольжение воздуха сродни предоргазменной дрожи.

Когда чужой мягкий язык касается среднего пальца, Дерек чудом вырывает руку и стискивает зубы до крошева. Наркотик туманит голову, вылизывает брюхо спящему волку, ласкает за ушами и спускается приятной тяжестью в пах. Наркотик целует изнутри, так, как умеет только Стайлз, только он забрался так глубоко, что буквально посасывает кишки каждым своим проклятием, посылом, перегаром мудаков из клуба.

Черт побери, Стайлз.  
Господи боже, Стайлз.

Дерек глухо рычит сквозь наметившиеся клыки и пытается отползти, но Питер рядом: удерживает за плечо одной рукой, махая кому-то в сторону.

\- Отпусти себя, Дерек, - требовательно шепчет на ухо, тут же растворяясь за спиной. – Один вечер. Всего один…

Колыбель дивана покачивается, плотный дым кальяна обнимает коконом, и Дереку слишком тепло, хорошо и спокойно, и, волчий боже, он почти забыл, как это – не думать, не волноваться, не быть настороже каждую чертову минуту, снова и снова беря себя за холку и отбрасывая от болтливого придурка…

Музыка резко меняется: чересчур живые, активные аккорды. Дерек распахивает глаза, смутно чуя что-то знакомое – и пропадает.

Потому что на сцене – Стайлз.

Стоит голой спиной, подставляя созвездия родинок под мягкий свет софита, и плавно ведет рукой, рассекая дым. И вдруг покачивается, выгибается вбок, позвоночник – живая змея под бледной кожей. Перетекает на шаг влево и подбрасывает бедра в такт музыкальному акценту. На Стайлзе только полупрозрачная повязка и две полоски вуали, обнимающие ноги; на шее толстая цепь крупных бусин, которые перекатываются по безволосой груди, спускаясь до пупка, но Стайлз снимает их новым аккордом, натягивает в ладонях, сильнее, сильнее – пока нить не рвется. А Стайлз запрокидывает голову, смеется хрипло, по-настоящему, хохочет этому выпаду, покачивая бедрами, и резко втягивает живот, выгибаясь вправо.

Ребра кажутся обманчиво хрупкими, блядская дорожка под пупком танцует в ритм, неизменно опаздывая: Стайлз везде, он со всех сторон одновременно, приплясывает, скользит, стелется по дыму и тут же припечатывает босой пяткой. Он ощупывает воздух длинными пальцами и резко рубит зазубренными костяшками, подставляет беззащитное горло софиту и откусывает свет, скалясь, как волчонок. Он отрывает вуаль с повязки, сворачивая жгутами, и накручивает на запястья, отпуская, чтобы освободившаяся ткань соскользнула на пол.

Он смотрит прямо на Дерека.

Поступает ему прямо в кровеносную систему. Дерек дышит им, отстукивает им пульс; Дерек сипит пересохшим горлом и закрывает глаза, когда пальцы Стайлза невесомо очерчивают контур его лица, не касаясь. Он чувствует жар разгоряченного тела, чувствует жар где-то в солнечном сплетении и наконец отпускает себя.

Расслабляется. Сползает на диване. Размыкает потрескавшиеся губы.

И скулит.

Ведь-это-галлюцинация-это-наркотик-это-не…

…с-т-а-й-л-з…

***

\- Он альфа, милая, - жмет плечами Питер на яростный взгляд Лидии. – Нельзя постоянно быть на взводе, это чревато для стаи, а я, к несчастью, состою в ней. Некомфортно.

\- Так ты набил в него всякой дряни, чтобы тебе стало комфортно?

Питер поднимается с кресла слитным движением, в секунду оказывается возле Мартин и смотрит сверху вниз.

\- Я набил в него всякой дряни, чтобы он перестал бороться с собой и признал, что мальчишка ему дорог. А теперь, милая, - хрустко расправляет свернутые страницы, - если не возражаешь, я хотел бы все же дочитать о курсе акций. В Бикон-Хиллз не достать приличных газет, а завтра, кажется, мы туда и отправимся.

Мартин хмуро шепчет ругательства, цокает каблуками и замирает на пороге, когда слышит лукавое:

\- Кстати, передай малышу, что он удивительно гибкий. И хорошо поддается аконитовой траве – пусть учтет на будущее.

***

_your whole world is seeming  
dance, my child_

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


End file.
